1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of electrical extension cords and various methods of designing extensions cords to facilitate de-tangling them.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical extension cords are notorious for becoming tangled. There are many devices out on the market for preventing tangled cords such as cord winders and hoops to wrap the cord around. These devices do not facilitate the detangling of the cord once the cord has become tangled. Users require that the cord be detangled before use in order to maximize the useful length of the extension cord.
Referring to FIG. 1 in the drawings, a prior art embodiment of a typical tangled extension cord according to the present application is illustrated. Cord 101 is tangled and the user will spend considerable time straightening the cord for use. The user cannot readily determine the middle of the cord or what part of the extension cord goes with either end of the cord. While there are many ways to mark extension cords known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.